Traditionally, television technologies may provide television viewers with a single auxiliary viewing option, such as, “closed captioning 1”. In some cases, television viewers may be able to toggle closed captioning 1 on and off using a closed captioning (CC) button located on a television remote control device and/or a menu guide. With the advent of additional auxiliary viewing options, such as, “closed captioning 2,” “closed captioning 3,” “closed captioning 4,” “secondary audio program 1,” “secondary audio program 2,” “secondary audio program 3,” modifying image font size, modifying image contrast, modifying closed captioning color, modifying closed captioning font, modifying closed captioning position, etc., television technologies providing a single auxiliary viewing option may become out-dated. Since individuals with vision impairments, hearing impairments, and/or language barriers make up a significant portion of the television viewing population, television service providers may continue to search for methods and systems to provide these individuals with a plurality of auxiliary viewing options to make the television viewing experience more enjoyable.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.